Diskussion:Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords
Also ich find wir sollten unten bei weitere Characktere den Namen Jedi Exile wegmachen das is ja schließlich der Englische Name für die Verbannte Jango 12:19, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Finde ich auch. Sieht die Auflistung bei euch auch so unordentlich aus? Bei mir ist das echt kein Blickfang, ganz im Gegenteil... irgendwie sieht das sehr komisch aus. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:27, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :: bei mir ist sie auch komisch dargestellt Jango 12:34, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Na, komisch dargestellt ist nicht zutreffend - das is die Liste aus der WP, die ich als Übersicht eigentlich ganz gut finde. Da sieht man zumindest mal, wer noch so fehlt... Ich bin allerdings unschlüssig, ob wir sie behalten sollen oder nicht. Ben Kenobi 12:45, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Anforderungen Was hat dieses Spiel für anforderungen?--The Collector 17:51, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Steht doch im Artikel.... Boba 18:01, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Hey Leute, kann mir mal jemand verraten, wieso da Notoc und Noeditsection drin ist? Ich dachte eigentlich, die wären nur für Benutzerseite gedacht oder hab ich was verpasst? Gruß Boba 18:18, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kritik erlaubt? Die ganze Story die du aufgeführt hast finde ich persönlich schlecht,ich hoffe mal dass du Konstruktive Kritik vertragen kannst und zähle mal ein paar Fehler auf: 1. ist nicht klar dass die Spielfigur weiblich ist eher ist sie männlich da Atris mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für die Spielfigur hegt(erfährt man von der Dienerin) 2. wäre es nicht erwähnenswert dass man z.B. Bao Dur,die Dienerin, Atton und Visa zu Jedis ausbilden kann? 3. Warum hast du die Story Chronologisch geschrieben,nicht jeder fliegt z.B. zuerst nach Dantooine danach nach Korriban? Ausserdem kann eine einzige Antwort den ganzen Spielverlauf ändern und letztendlich dazu führen, dass du der Dunkelen/Hellen seite verfällst, Mitstreiter oder Einfluss auf sie verlierst und sie z.B. somit nicht zu Jedis ausbilden kannst wodurch kämpfe schwieriger werden, du den Kämpfen ausweichst und sich die Story schon wieder ändert. †MÖGE DIE MACHT MIT EUCH SEIN† Cheaten Hi Leute, ich brauche im Spiel dringend Hilfe. Weiß jemand die Antworten auf die Fragen der Prüfung zur Stufe I auf dem Infoterminal in der Sith Akademie auf Korriban??? Wenn ja, antwortet mir bitte auf meiner Disku. MdMmds, Jooruz C'Baotth 14:15, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hallo an alle, ich habe auf jedipedia gelesen das es möglich ist in KotOR II möglich ist die Robe von Arca Jeth zu ergattern. Auch die Robe von Jolee Bindo soll zu bekommen sein. Ich habe das Spiel schon etliche Male durchgespielt, bin aber noch nie auf eines der besagten Items gestossen. MdMmds, Benutzer:Meister_Kavar 18:36, 12. Apr. 2008 (CET) :Das sind auch äußerst seltene Stücke, die nur mit viel Glück so im Spiel auftauchen. Also wirst du wohl nur mit Cheaten weiterkommen. 18:45, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Überarbeitung Ich bräuchte für die Überarbeitung noch Hilfe denn ich hab keine Bilder aus dem Spiel... Wenn mir da Jemand helfen könnte. MfG A-11 15:33, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Was für Bilder brauchst du denn? Von wem, wieviele, welches Format und wohin mit den Bildern?87.162.125.171 14:47, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Keine Hektik! Wegen Bildern immer bei mir anfragen. Bild:;-).gif 14:52, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Stimmt hat sich schon erledigt. A-11 14:57, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wie wird es bewerkstelligt, das wenn man in die "Suche" "TSL" eingibt, man auf diese Seite gelinkt wird?87.162.125.160 18:47, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das ist eine Weiterleitung. Der Code dafür ist #redirect Name des Zielartikels. Pandora Diskussion 19:08, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Visas Marr ist doch schon eine Jedi/Sith die brauch doch nicht mehr ausgebildet werden. Und anstatt im verlauf des "Spiels" sollte vielleicht "Reise" verwendet werden.87.162.68.253 17:34, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Aber Visas fordert den Spieler auf sie auszubilden, das mit der Reise mach ich. Gruß A-11 18:06, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wenn du screenshots meinst,kann ich wirklich gute besorgen, aber das Meiste sind Kampfszenen. Und, Visas ist keine Voll ausgebildete Sith man kann ihre Ausbildung beenden! :Für Bilder aus Spielen ist normalerweise Ben zuständig. Von ihm sind die meisten hier. Wenn du deine Bilder hier zur verfügung stellen willst, solltest du ihm am bessten auf seiner Diskussion eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Wenn die Bilder so gut sind wie du sagst, wird er sie bestimmt gerne nehmen Bild:;-).gif. :Wie weit Jedi oder Sith ausgebildet sind kann man schwer sagen. Ist er/sie voll ausgebildet, wenn das höchste level erreicht ist, eine bestimmte Zahl an Machtfähigkeiten erlernt ist, die Lichtschwerttechnik perfekt ist? Aber was Vias angeht kann man sagen, dass sie nur eine Schülerin war. MfG - Cody 10:09, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Der Artikel liest sich mehr wie eine Lösungsanleitung zu dem Spiel, als wie ein Lexikoneintrag zu dem Spiel und seiner Rahmenhandlung. Viele unwichtige Details, aber die Überarbeitung ist ja noch nicht abgeschlossen. Wird bestimmt besser.87.162.106.2 17:08, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wenn du willst kannst du auch gerne helfen, weil das hier ist meine erste (zu) große Überarbeitung ;-) 08:17, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Dunkle Seite Was passiert eig. wenn man Kavar und Zez Kai Ell tötet ? Tauchen die nacher dann trotzdem auf oder versucht dann der eine Jedi (hab den Namen vergesen) dich alleine von der Macht zu trennen? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 14:17, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein Vrook (So heißt der letzte Jedi-Meister) versucht dich zu töten schafft es aber nicht. Aber darum geht es doch in Jp gar nicht. Gruß A-11 14:21, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Sollte man das denn nicht im Artikel erwähnen(Im HdK Teil)? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 16:56, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Man kann Vrook auch töten, außerdem bin ich erst bei Nar Shadaa, also dauert das noch 'ne weile... Gruß A-11 17:38, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Rechtschreibfehler Mhh, A-11 wenn du fertig bist kann ja irgendwer (oder ich) nochmal die verbleibenden Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren. Das sind bisher 15 Stück oder so. MfG, tryteyker 19:43, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja das hab ich mir auch schon gedacht. Da ich noch ziemlich jung bin mache ich recht häufig Fehler. Also wenn du willst kannst du jetzt schon anfangen... Gruß A-11 10:04, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Hmm, also ich kann mir nicht denken das du jünger bist als ich, ich bin auch erst 11, aber ich bin eigentlich verdammt gut in Rechtschreibung. (Bemerkung: 4 Jahre, also ganze Grundschule über, immer nur 1 und alle Diktate ohne einen einzigen Fehler). --tryteyker 18:08, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) :: Naja ich bin zwar in Duetsch ganz gut, aber in Rechtschreibung bin ich leider zu schnell und mach dann häufig Fehler. Ich denke schneller als schreibe. Du kannst das mit den Fehlern gern jetzt schon machen, trag dich dann nur im UC-Feld ein. Gruß A-11 13:37, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::da ist vollkommen unlogischer Satz: Im Hauptraum der Kolonie findet der Spieler Atton Rand in einer Zelle dieser und der Droide T3-M4 helfen ihm bei ihrer Erkundung der Mine, bei der der Spieler feststellt das offenbar alle Minenarbeiter von den Minendroiden erschossen wurden. ::::Nur damit dus weißt, das ist erst die Überarbeitung. Wenn du dich informiert hättest wüsstest du, dass der Artikel nocht nicht fertig ist. Also.... Gruß A-11 1:18, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Auch noch eine kleine Anmerkung. Der "Satz": ,,da ist vollkommen unlogischer Satz" ist genauso unlogisch. Fehler Ich bin noch auf dem Peragus-Raumschiff, und möchte mit dem Turbolift zu Landungsebene, aber da stürzt das Spiel immer ab. Kann ich was dagegen unternehmen?? Captain Solo 11:26, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Tja..wie wärs wenn du mal deinen PC durchcheken lässt? Du könntest aber auch das Spiel besser konfigurieren. Die Jedipedia ist übrigends kein Ort für die Besprechung von irgendwelchen Videospielen, um an Cheats oder Tipps zu gelangen. Dafür gibt es spezielle Webseiten, auf denen man über die Probleme sprechen kann. MfG, Wolverine Koon 11:41, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ok, dann frag ich iin der JP nicht mehr danach. Captain Solo 12:33, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Kanon Ich habe eine Frage zu KotOR II und zwar: ist es Kanonisch das die Verbannte in die Sith-Höhle auf Korriban betritt? 19:31, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ja, aber sie muss Revans und Malaks Lehren im Kanonischen Spiel ablehnen. --Darth Sakord 13:29, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Im Bunde der Dritte Gibt es ein drittes dieser Spielreihe und wenn ja, was für eine Grafikkarte braucht man? --Darth Sakord 21:45, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Gibt es bis jetzt nicht, angekündigt wurde auch nichts. 21:48, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ende Hallo, ich habe das Spiel jetzt auf der dunklen Seite durchgespielt und kreia getötet. gibt es noch eine mögichkeit weiter zu spielen?Evil040 13:31, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, nicht nach Malachor V. Da kommt der Abspann und du musst entweder neues Spiel machen oder einen Spielstand wählen. --Darth Sakord 13:27, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :: Schade, ich wollte noch die herausragende Diatiumenergiezelle von Darth Sion in mein Lichtschwert integrieren. Jetzt muss ich mir wohl den ersten Teil kaufen... Evil040 13:31, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Tja, so ist das Leben. ^^ --Darth Sakord 13:33, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Re: Im Bund der Dritte Es gibt aber diverse Gerüchte um einen 3. Teil, vor allem dass es ein MMORPG wird, was ich aber persönlich nicht so toll finde (also dass es ein MMORPG wird). Guckt mal hier rein: http://sternenschmiede.de/. Auf dieser Seite ist übrigens auch eine sehr gute und kostenlose Komplettlösung von KotOR I. P.S.: BioWare wurde inzwischen von Electronic Arts (EA) aufgekauft. Jamaryn Star 21:50, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Cheats An A-11 und Dark Light: füch Cheats siehe mogelpower.de